Feliz Día de Gracias
by Pia Cullen Masen
Summary: Edward y Bella están celebrando el día de gracias, de una manera común, pero nuestro Edward tiene hambre de otra cosa y no es pavo. Que crees que es? /One shot.Lemmon.


**Feliz Día De Gracias!**

Estaba arreglando la mesa, hoy íbamos a tener varias visitas, y quería que todo estuviera perfecto.

Sentí una corriente muy conocida a mi espaldas.

Gire y al verlo podía sentir como el calor invadía mi cuerpo, como cada vez que lo veía. El estaba recostado contra la pared, mirándome con sus ojos verdes, traspasándome, seduciendome. Me enderece y el fijo su vista en mis pechos rellenos.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron al bajar a mis caderas, las cuales habían aumentado sus grueso. Mi coño palpitando de la anticipación. La ya conocida tensión sexual, empezó a cubrir el ambiente, el ya se había dado cuenta de mi necesidad. Podía sentir sus ojos en mis pezones, que se daban a notar en la tela, el estaba gozando el hacerme sentir ansiosa por el.

El timbre me hizo saltar del susto.

— Salvada por la campana.

Fui a abrir la puerta, para ser recibida por un par de brazos calurosos y maternales. Esme, me soltó y salio a abrazar a su hijo el cual se encontraba atrás de mi. Carlisle me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dio una sonrisa paternal. Rose y Emment, y la pixie o Alice, la menor del clan Cullen, junto a su esposo Jasper.

— Eddie, Bells, los extrañe.— El oír el grito de mi hermana, me saco de toda paz. Ella venia corriendo, se abalanzo hacia mi.

— Bells!— el grito de mi hermana, me dejo completamente sorda.

— Jake, ayudame, saca a tu mujer...me asfixia.

— Ness, dejala, anda a saludar a Edward, anda!— la apremio su marido.

Ness, o Reenesme salio corriendo hacia el salón, mientras que Jake me ayudaba a pararme. El me dio una sonrisa de disculpas y me abrazo, íbamos caminando hacia el salón, cuando sentí esa mirada, ya podía sentir la humedad corriendo en mis muslos.

— Edward, amigo, tanto tiempo!— todo el mundo soltó varias carcajadas. Sus actitudes eran tan bobas, cuando era algo obvio que se habían encontrado ayer, en el trabajo, o en el gimnasio.

_Gimnasio..._

Aleje todo pensamiento morboso de mi cabeza.

— Bueno creo que ya deberíamos sentar, a menos que les guste el pavo frió.

El primero al salir hacia la mesa, fue Emment.

— Vamos, mi Rosie, mientras mas rápido, mejor.

Todos soltamos carcajadas, ante la actitud infantil de Emment. Pero me tense al sentir esos brazos tan conocidos, rodeando mi cintura. Respire profundo. Todos fueron hacia el comedor, pero el, me mordió el lóbulo.

— Te he dicho lo sensual que te ves?— susurro.

Negué en un movimiento con la cabeza.

— Pues lo estas.

Jadee.

— Edward, te comerás a Bella después, ahora denme comida!— seguí mi camino, dejando atrás a mi acompañante, riéndose.

— Auch, Rosie, por que me pegas, si yo te voy a comer, pero después, amor...

_tres, dos, uno..._

— Auch, Rose, amor, me duele.

— Callate, o te seguiré pegando, y no hay postre en casa.— la cara de Emment era un poema, el cual nos hizo reír a todos.

Empece sirviendo las ensaladas, acomode el pavo y Edward llevo los vinos.

Me senté, mirando hacia mi plato, si lo miraba, era lago seguro que lo comería a el, y no al pavo.

Después de las oraciones dando gracias, Edward repartió el pavo, y hizo el brindis, aunque yo no tome, ya había acomodado una bebida en mi vaso. Edward me lanzo una mirada intrigada.

La cena transcurría tranquila, todos estábamos disfrutando este tiempo en familia. Recibí elogios por la comida. Esme estaba comentando de un trabajo en la casa de mi padre, Charlie. De repente sentí la mano de el, subiendo por mi muslo. Me tense, el no me haría aquello. Sabia que andaba ansiosa, esto seria tortura. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Sus dedos jugaban con la tela de mis braguitas, las removió hacia un lado, y uno de sus dedos entro por mis pliegues. Tanteando por mi clítoris.

_Gracias al cielo, que pusimos mantel largo._

Lo mire, y no pude evitar estremecerme, al ver sus ojos verdes, oscurecerse y mirarme con hambre. Sus facciones, en una mueca traviesa.

_Estoy...cerca...taaaan..._

Gemí bajito, mi orgasmo había reventando tan rápido. El saco sus dedos y empezó a lamerlos, sin ningún pudor. Podía sentirme venir otra vez.

— La comida ha estado deliciosa, no creen?

Todos rieron, conmigo de excepción, aun estaba intentado respirar.

— Hijo, deberías de dejar la manía de chuparte los dedos después de comer.— lo reprendió Esme.

El me miro de reojo.— Pero que le hago, si estaba delicioso.— respondió.

_Ay, Esme si supieras que es lo que en realidad esta lamiendo._

La cena paso en bromas, y risas. Llego la hora del postre y Jasper bromeaba con Rose acerca de que el "postre que tenia en casa" debería esperar mas.

Rose abochornada, Emment sonriendo, sin entender.

Reí.

— Te diviertes?— me susurro, entrelazando nuestras manos.

Esos gestos, eran los que me enamoraban mas, el era tan perfecto en todo el sentido de la palabra. Desde el sexo, hasta el romanticismo. Y ni decir de la belleza que se manejaba.

Lo mire, y le sonreí. El me regalo su sonrisa torcida, "la moja-bragas"

Comimos el postre, cuando todos se retiraron al salón, mientras Edward se quedo recogiendo los platos.

— Mira, Jasper, a Edward lo tienen domadito.

El solo le saco el dedo de en medio y Emment abrió la boca, en gesto de sorpresa.

— Eddie, somo hermanos, eso no se hace entre familia, ademas, mami,mira a Eddie, que ha cambiado los gustos, y me quiere coger a mi.

Todos soltaron risas, mientras que yo lo miraba a el con una ceja alzada. El me hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Se sentó junto a mi,entrelazando nuestros dedos. No pude evitarme sonreír ante la ternura de la acción.

— Awwwwwwwww— soltaron las mujeres.

— Mi hijo si es romántico, verdad Bella?

— Ay, Esme, no se da cuenta, mire no mas como corre a los brazos de la ama.— se burlo Rose.

— Hermanito, pero sera bueno en la hora de ser el macho, no?— comento Alice.

— Iugh, cállense, me sangran los oídos!— Dijo Ness.

Todos rieron.

— Para que vayan tranquilos, Edward es un buen amante, ok? Pero si es muy romántico!

El tenia una sonrisota en su bello rostro. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro al verlo.

— Awwwwww!

— Parecen loros repitiendo lo mismo.— se burlo Emment.

— Auch Rosie, no me pegues, amor.

Después de unos ratos de burlas, se retiraron, pero yo me quede con esa arma de seducción. Bajo su nariz por mi cuello.

— Te quiero hacer el amor, Bella, no sabes lo mucho que he aguantado.

Le alce una ceja.

— Cariño, debería de decir que lo que hiciste en la cena no fue aguantarse.

El sonrió con timidez.

_BELLA! Ya no aguanto mas! Violatelo, ya!_

Y en serio que no aguante mas, me lance a sus labios, besándolo de manera frenética. Aflojando su corbata, sacando su saco, tirándolo, mordiendo su lóbulo, mientras el regaba besos por mi cuello.

_Un chupón mas._

Gemí.

El empezó bajando mi vestido, arrancando mis bragas.

— Amo cuando no utilizas sostén, amo ver tus pezones endurecerse y contraerse en la tela.

Gemí.

Cuando Edward me hablaba sucio, me excitaba de sobremanera, oír su voz varonil diciéndome cosas a mi, me mojaba mucho.

Empezó succionando mis pezones, mientras yo le sacaba sus pantalones, con mis pies.

Su erección daba a notar contra el bóxer. Empece con la fricción de nuestros sexos.

Edward ya no daba mas, y se bajo los bóxer, para entra fuerte en mi. El grito que lance, lleno de lujuria el lugar.

Las embestidas de Edward eran precisas, me hicieron llegar a mi anhelado orgasmo, mientras que a el, lo habían dejado exhausto.

— Bella, te amo, te amo.

Sonreí como una tonta enamorada, me case a mis 18 y ya tenia 25.

7 años de matrimonio. Un matrimonio feliz, con sus altas y bajas, pero feliz. Aun con esa llama de pasión y amor. No habíamos tenido niños . Pero eso cambiaría en unos 6 meses.

—Amor, creo que deberías prepararte para unos 6 meses que tendrás que cuidar a nuestro bebe.

La sonrisa que me dio, me dejo sin palabras.

—Bella...seré padre? Oh! Bella no sabes lo feliz que me hace podemos ponerle un nombre, no común, si es una niña, creo que deberíamos consentirla pues sera nuestra princesa pero si es un varón deberíamos tener cuidado, si se junta con Emment seria un grave error.

Edward hablaba de carretilla. Eso lo hacia cuando estaba emocionado.

Soy feliz, con Mi Edward, y mi bebe. Suspire. Me considero una mujer muy afortunada.

Es el mejor regalo de Día de Gracias, amor.— me dijo con ternura.

Si que soy afortunada.

**N.A: **

**Lo se, soy muy limonera, en toda historia, debo dejar un lemmon, pero son cosas que se me ocurren!**

**Ayer fue Día de Gracias aquí, y quise dejarles este regalito!**

**Espero que les guste...**

**Lo hice de manera ilícita, saben? Mi pa a cada rato andaba que se asomaba por allí, y no puede hacer un lemmon explicito, pero espero que valga la pena!;)**

**Besitos y pavitos...**

**Las quiere Niiki***

**Y por ultimo, me merezco un review?**


End file.
